


Cool Kid 🚬

by Tia_Maria



Series: Camp Odd Camp [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Almost like a Preview, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Hell & Heaven, Camping, Caring, Cute, David is a cherub angel, Every person is a different creature or a creature descendent, Gen, Gween is a voodoo witch, Insecure Confessions, M/M, Max is half-demon and half-dragon hybrid, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Neil is half-abominable snowman, Nerris is Half-Harpia, Nikki is half-shark hybrid, Series, Space Kid is an Alien, Underage Smoking, etc - Freeform, first part, probably, silly?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Maria/pseuds/Tia_Maria
Summary: “Camp Odd Camp is the best summer place for all existing unholy-creatures’ offsprings!! For, truly, any Hellkind-beings in their early age!!Here, them all are put to exercise their mind, body and skills for whatever is their doomed destiny once their puberty strikes.”- At least, that’s what the paper says.
Relationships: David/Max (Camp Camp), David/Older!Max (Camp Camp)
Series: Camp Odd Camp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583302
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Cool Kid 🚬

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This one is something simple, short, to introduce the actual series that is a little big long.  
> I'd recommend you to read this one before the second one. Although that's your choice.  
> ✓ Yes, it's Maxvid.  
> ✓ No, it' not underage relationship.  
> Anything related to this series will happen with Old!Max in the next part.

It was a sunny day. 

A _beautiful_ sunny day.

Flowers and leaves dancing in the wind, Birds singing loudly as they fly as fast as possible away from Nikki, who was trying to hunt them down with her bare shark teeth and talons. 

The mer’girls scout were by the Sleepy peak's lake singing and drowning the bypassers, while Neil was most probably dying from the heat weather, regretting his life and the fact that he was being forced to stay his summer break in the middle of a fucking continent instead of the alps, like every other kid descendent from antarctic furry creatures.

Harrison had disappeared like he always does as the mystic fast hare he was - probably stealing eggs somewhere. And Nerris was trying to find him, up above in the sky, flying with her medium-sized Harpia wings.

Gwen was not outside, which means she’s lazily sleeping or crafting another one of her voodoo dolls. 

Probably _both_. 

Dolph and Nurf were somewhere in the middle of the woods doing an unusual activity consisted of betting on who could find and collect more dead corpses in less time. Ered, the vampire, was in her bat form, hiding on a corner between the end of the shack and its roof.

Space kid was certainly near the antennae of the camp, watching cute alien-cat videos his relatives were sending him. And Preston, the direct descendant from the rodent-clown-monster were burying his own body on the ground while proclaiming his love for the unknown sensation of being carried by nothingness and the _beyond_.

It was, in sum, like there was a thin layer of _havoc_ upon all the Camp.

So - as far as David could tell - every camper was _ok_ and _normal_. Just doing their own usual daily routine to get prepared for new adventures.

Every camper, except **Max**.

“Hmmm,” David reached a hand into his chin, analyzing the view.

He could guess where everyone else was - by just _looking_ at the view from outside the main cabin front door. But Max was sure something difficult to foresee.

Even for a Cherub as himself - which was graced with the actual skills of divine clairvoyance.

David was _thrilled_ , sighing at himself in slight disappointment.

But, instead of letting his face keep the sad expression. He held his hands in a praying position, mumbling blessed words.

“I’m glad to be our lord’s good will upon these cursed lands,” He took a deep breath in, filling his nostrils with the fresh smell of mother nature, smiling truthfully at the nice sensation that ran down his slim body and ending his personal pray. “So I’ll treasure his choice by doing my _best_!” In a jump of excitement, he clapped his hands smiling - making appear the small white angelic wings and aureola over his reddish-brown hair.

First, he looked everywhere to catch a glimpse of the blood-red sharp tail and dragon wings or the small blackish horns growing from inside that dark wavy mass of tufs, that his lil’ troublemaker camper called _hairstyle_.

But, he was indeed the best in hiding when he didn’t want David, or anyone else, to find him.

He barely stepped inside the forest to look for Max when he heard another kid approach him.

“Dwavy!” Shouted Nikki, with a yellow bird between her teeth - red blood sliding through the edges of her mouth and dripping down her muzzle - making her words a little muffled with the dead animal blocking their way. “Ai brrowht din’r fur d pfatchypwus!”

Blinking in clear confusion, the angelic counselor inclined his head a bit and patted the top of the kid’s marine blue hair, smiling at her excitement.

“Your hunting skills are _fantastic_ , Nikki.” He laughed, tenderly, caressing the girl’s head while complimenting her. “But I have no idea what you just said.”

Nicolette, the terrestrial-shark hybrid, spit the yellow bird to the ground, spilling bits of the animal remainings all over David’s shoes - dragging an almost-unperceptive sickening expression out of the man’s naturally good facete.

“Can I feed Ms. Muack today?” She said, licking the blood on her lips. “I caught a bunch of these twite birds and they taste _delicious_.”

As the good counselors as David was, he answered beaming.

“Of course you can feed it, Nikki!” Pointing a finger up to add one more information, he continued. “ _But_ you have to clean your hands before doing it, or she might think _you_ are the lunch instead.”

Their mascot is just _that_ carnivorous. 

They all should remember to lock its cage, or no one was going back to civilization once the summer ends.

“Ay!” She fastly nods, picking the bird with her teeth again and climbing the nearby tree with her claws, disappearing from David sight.

Laughing at the cute situation - even with all the blood and weirdness - the angelic cherub started his path again more into the woods to look for the only camper that didn’t show up since the night before.

Raising both hands as an amplifier to his voice, David took a deep breath in to shout out Max’s name.

“ _Don’t_.”

Widening his eyes in surprise, he turned around to the source of the thick and deep voice that resembles a little of Max’s one but was different at the same time.

There was a man, right under the tree beside him, sitting on the ground, smoking a cigarette.

That man had black horns on his head, skin in a dark caramel color, half-closed eyes shining a clear aquamarine hue that resembled the lakes near David's home in heaven.

The angel frowned with all his might, crossing his arms.

“Didn’t we reach an agreement that smoke is bad for your health?”

The weird grown-up version of a much older Max sitting comfortably right there did not surprise him. The still kid's choice of wanting that specific image of himself to be shown instead of his younger one _did_ \- as well as the cigarettes. How does he even get those in the middle of the woods?!

_Oh, right, the Quartermaster_.

“I let you think we did,” Max answered, double voice echoing inside his throat, a much deeper and adult one mixed yet with the lingering kid’s acute ton, like two voices saying the same thing but not in total sync. It gave David shiverings. “But I lied.”

“And why is that?”

“Because I'm a shitty person, and you refuse to believe it.”

Losing his frown, David sighed and reached slowly so he could sit on the ground beside the campiest without actually touching him - he knew the image in front of him was just an illusion Max wanted everyone to see instead of his own figure. Touching the image would be like touching a ghost, blurry sights and cold sensations.

“Do I need to assure you that you are perfectly fine _again_ ?” David said, calmly, slowly. “Because my repertory on compliments is phenomenal and I am strongly capable of keeping it up for a _long_ time.”

“ _Gurh_ ! Let me _be_ , David!” He said, sounding much more like a kid than an adult as his actual shaped body would bypass as. “Go bother Gwen or someone else, I just want to smoke my cheap pack.” The devil once again raised the pack to his lips, biting the end of another cigarette, while putting the other burnt one-off on the roots of the tree.

The angel huffed offended, taking the pack from the other person's hand as fast as he could. Making Max’s image wave in the air like a thick colorful cloud, and started growling in rage, sending him a mad stare.

“ _Max_ ,” The Cherub said, firmly, intense stare back in reply. “Why are you doing this?”

The question was not done as if the act of smoking was the only problem. His eyes were honestly troubled and worried.

The adult form in front of him frowned, adjusting himself on the tree so his large blood-red dragon wings wouldn't hurt anymore. Max's grown-up face looked at David's one for a second, and sighed.

“It raises my self-esteem.” He answered, the double voice still echoing inside his throat. “And makes me _cooler_.”

The sharp red tail of the devil was waving in the air near the counselor's feet. Like a freaking venomous snake about to strike if needed.

David laughed a bit at the familiar situation he found himself in, but felt unsure and worried nonetheless.

“You are already cool, kid! Cooler than any other one in your age!” He answered happily, beaming at the younger one. “The coolest! Almost _freezing_!” He joked.

“Gosh, I **_hate_ ** when you do this.”

David frowned, confused.

“Do what, Max?”

“ _This_ ,” He answered, angrily “Calling me kid and shit.” His tail waved and snapped at the ground like a whip, making David flinch instinctively. “You sure are stuck in time, giving your puerility behavior. Don't treat me anything less than an equal.”

For a second Max thought on his words, regretting most part of them. And David frowned, sadness in his gaze.

The woods' natural sounds were filling the space left with silence between them for some minutes.

The angel stood from the ground, tapping his hands on his pants to clean a bit of the dirt and took a deep breath. He turned to face Max's grown-up figure and looked as serious as possible.

“I will treat you like an adult once you reach adulthood.” Then, he hid the pack of cigarettes on his pocket, ignoring the growling and continued his track of thoughts. “Until then - you are a kid. And, even though it might hurt you to listen to this, there are things adults need to deal with so kids like _you_ grow up healthy and in better shape.” David, then stepped back to get out of Max's reaching perimeter.

“I don't fucking care about my age, I am fully capable of judgment. _I_ get to decide if I want or not to screw my body!” 

Pinching the middle of his eyebrows, the Cherub angel sighed in disappointment.

“Max,” David called him with a smile in his face, making the half-demon hybrid's rage rise. “How long does a Demon live?”

The question took him by surprise, and the kid (yet dressing the delusional suit of his adult form) eyed David suspiciously.

But answered anyway.

“320 years... on average.”

Nodding, David straightened his back and smiled again.

“And in which age are Demons considered legal adults?”

He knew the answer, but he wanted to make a point.

It was clear that Max noticed it.

This time, he didn't reply.

“20” David said, answering his own question. “Cherubs and Angels become adults in his _third_ anniversary, did you know?”

Max frowned. He could understand the point his counselor wanted to make, but he just...

“I don't want to wait another _8 years_ , David.” he mumbled quietly, as if It was hard for him to say.

The angel nodded, while smiling.

“I know. But in my point of view, 8 is a really short time in comparison to 300.” David whispered the following words as if he wanted to share a secret. “If _I_ had the time, I would enjoy my youth playing and making friends instead of wasting my time trying to _hurry_ it.”

Max frowned at him, but did not reply. He didn't even make a sound or growled back at his Camp-Counselor.

The image. The colorful mirage that was Max's adult form - started to fade.

Slowly, David could see right there, sitting on the ground with crossed legs and arms, pouting, the small imp creature with messy hair and cute little dragon wings.

The counselor grinned, really glad by the kid's choice.

“That's much better.” he said, getting a stare back from the camper.

“Can I get my pack back?”

David shook his head, denying.

“You are too _cool_ for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> ❤❤❤ Thanks for reading. ❤❤❤


End file.
